We're Just Friends!
by MrsTanaka
Summary: Tumblr Request - Reader Insert - In which Iwaizumi and Reader-chan have had feelings for each other since their first year, but they've never confessed to each other and constantly tell other they're 'just friends.' So, in order to get them to confess to each other they're friends lock them in a closet with the stipulation that they won't be released until they "make progress".


**We're Just Friends!**

"He's just a friend…" you lied through your teeth as you buried your nose into your cellphone while texting away on it. You knew that you saw him as more than just a friend, knew that you liked him for almost three years, but you also knew that he didn't feel the same way about you. You weren't sure how many times you've had this discussion with your friend, but it seemed like it was becoming a daily routine for her and other people around the school.

"(Y/N), everyone in the school knows that's a lie! We all know you've both been crushing on each other since the first year," your friend muttered under her breath before she snatched your phone away from you. She looked over the name of the person you were texting, but decided against actually reading the message itself. "Who the heck is Kagami?" she asked and watched as your eyes shot up in a bit of surprise before snatching your phone right back. You hated when she did that to you, but really you weren't one to talk since you had a tendency to do it to her as well. You both hated feeling like you were being ignored.

"He's a boy I met in Tokyo when the team had a tournament out there. The girls and boys basketball games were being held in the same gymnasium and we bumped into each other…" you muttered softly under your breath before quickly finishing up your text and hitting the send button.

"Don't tell me he's the reason why you've been glued to your phone these last few weeks? Are you cheating on Iwaizumi-kun?!" your friend explained, but quickly put her arms up in defense when you sent a harsh glare toward her

"How can you cheat on someone you're not even dating? Besides, Kagami's just a friend, all we really do is discuss Basketball and talk about our teams," you said simply while shoving your phone into the pocket of your uniform skirt. The sound of squeaking shoes and Volleyballs smacking into the gymnasium floor were getting closer by the second. You blinked for a second in a bit of surprise at the sounds since usually their practice ended around the same time as yours did.

"I don't understand how you can be so stubborn. Listen, (Y/N), if you keep this up you're going to miss the opportunity to be anything more than a friend to him. You do understand that we're all graduating soon, right?" your friend spoke up before stopping outside the gymnasium doors. The sounds of the volleyballs and squeaking shoes were now louder than before.

"I know that we're graduating soon, but I'm telling you I don't want anything more than friendship from him. I won't regret a thing when I go off to university," you said softly before forcing yourself to swallow a lump that had formed in the back of your throat. You had definitely just told the biggest lie of your life to your best friend. You were going to regret never having told the dark haired vice-captain how you felt, but you'd rather that then be rejected or ruin your friendship with him. It was easier to just be a coward in these kinds of situations.

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me like that…" your friend said slowly with something that could only be described as a bit of hurt clouding her eyes. You opened your mouth to respond to her, to apologize, to tell her you weren't lying, but before you could even form a word the young girl was already pushing the doors to the gym open. "Oikawa! Are you holding my boyfriend hostage again?! We actually need to study tonight you know!" your friend called out as she rolled up the sleeves of her jacket while approaching the light brown haired captain. You could only sigh softly as you made your way over toward Iwaizumi whom was currently chuckling softly at the sight of Oikawa taking something of a beating from your friend.

"Hey Porcupine, how was practice today?" you asked smiling brightly as you raised a hand to pat at the males back in something of a greeting.

"Will you stop calling me that, (Y/N)?" he responded before turning around to face you.

"Nope, never, it's too much fun!" you said happily before raising both your hands to lightly run through his dark brown hair as if adding emphasis to the fact that his spiked hair made him appear to you as a porcupine. You barely noticed the blush that formed on his cheeks before he quickly stepped back from your grasp while muttering a few curses under his breath. You both failed to notice the curious eyes that seemed to glue themselves to you. "You guys almost done with practice though? I wanna stop at the corner shop before they close today," you asked while slowly pulling your phone from your pocket to look at the time. You also noticed that you had one missed message, but you supposed you could get back to that later on.

"Yeah, I'll go talk with Trashykawa, you and your friend mind helping us clean up again?" he asked as he watched you slip your phone back into your pocket and shrug your shoulders lightly.

"You owe us again though. This is like the second time this week that we've helped you clean up after practice," you grumbled a bit under your breath, but really you and Iwaizumi both knew you never really care about helping out especially since your friend started dating that mad dog as Oikawa called him. You followed quietly behind Iwaizumi as he approached the captain whom had finally managed to escape your friends grasp and was now chatting happily with Hanamaki. The moment Iwaizumi came within site of the setter though he quickly changed targets and held out his arm for Iwaizumi to look at.

"Iwai-chan! Look at what the precious Mad Dog-chan's girlfriend did to me!? She's as violent as he is!" the male exaggerated while waving his slightly red arm around. It was clear to you at least that he had been on the receiving end of one of your friend's Indian burns. You quietly laughed at the males antics before you chanced a glance over toward your friend whom was currently collecting a few Volleyball's with the blond male.

It thankfully didn't take too long before the gym was mostly cleaned up. You were currently putting away a few towels that hadn't been used in practice while listening to the sounds of the volleyball team and your female joke around.

"Iwai-chan! Can you put the Volleyball's back into the storage closet?" you heard Oikawa speak up as you folded up one of the last towels. The sound of Iwaizumi giving something of an annoyed grunt before pushing the cart of Volleyballs was the only response the captain received.

"Is Oikawa ever like…not annoying? Besides when there's a game I mean," you spoke up when you heard Iwaizumi enter into the closet.

"Even when we have a game he's still annoying as hell," Iwaizumi quickly responded to which you laughed lightly at and wondered how exactly the wing spiker beside you dealt with him for so long.

"I swear, you must have the pa-," you started speaking before the sound of the door to the storage closet quickly closing stopped you mid-sentence. "What the hell?" you questioned before pulling out your cellphone and using it to light up the room. Iwaizumi seemed to have a different idea and instead quickly moved to the closed door to try and open it up again; of course, as soon as he tried he found it to be locked.

"(Y/N)…it's locked," he spoke up and you swore to god you never felt your heart plummet into your stomach so fast in your life.

"What? Stop joking around Iwaizumi," you said before finally approaching the door yourself and trying to open it only to fail much like the male at your side had. Panic enveloped you for a split second and you quickly raised a fist to bang on the closet door in hopes of letting your friends outside know what was up.

"(Y/N), stop already! We know you're in there, alright?" your friend spoke up from the other side with a bit of amusement in her voice which you quickly picked up on. You frowned lightly and waited for her to continue while chancing a glance toward the dark haired vice-captain at your side. He seemed even more annoyed than you did yourself. "Listen, we'll let you out after we see some progress, alright? Oikawa feels the same too," she continued; however, the more she spoke the more you and Iwaizumi became even more annoyed.

"Shittykawa is in on this too! He's there with you, isn't he? Damn it, Oikawa! Unlock this damn door!" Iwaizumi spoke up before raising a fist of his own to pound once against the door. The loud sounds was quickly followed by the sound of Oikawa's obvious squeak of terror, but he made no motion to unlock the door.

"Sorry Iwai-cha, but this is for you best! We'll come back in about an hour!" the setter spoke up before quickly high tailing it out of there with the rest of his team and your friend. None of them stuck around to listen to the two of you bang against the door while releasing a few threats from your lips.

"God damn it! I can't believe those idiots! Why the hell can't they just listen to us!?" you cried out with more than just a bit of anger laced in your voice while you raised a foot to kick the cart of Volleyballs in frustration.

"Sorry about this. It was probably all Trashy Oiakwa's idea," Iwaizumi muttered under his breath and from the lights of both of your phones you could see his annoyed expression and the way he raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. "They can't keep us in here forever though. When the hour passes and they don't let us out we'll just call someone for help," Iwaizumi finished as he took a seat on the floor and propped his back up against the door. You only sighed at his words before finally deciding to take a seat beside him. You decided to text your older brother and let him know you were going to be home later than normal.

"Still though…I can't believe they went this far. I swear I've told them a million times that we're just friends," you spoke up sighing lightly as you glared at your phone screen wondering if it would be rude to text Kagami back while speaking with the vice-captain. The words your friend had said earlier about 'cheating' on the dark haired male had gotten to you just a bit. You knew that the two of you were just friends, but sometimes it felt like it could have been something more. Sometimes it felt weird to spend so much time with another man that wasn't him. Sometimes you swore that the temperamental wing spiker might have felt something more for you, but then almost as soon as you thought that you would squash is done by saying you were simply 'seeing what you wanted to see.' You were pulled from your thoughts when you felt warm fingertips gently brush against the side of your hand. His hand was right beside your own and his pinkie was gently placed on top of your own. You felt your heartbeat increase tenfold and you knew you were currently sporting a bright red blush. You were sure he had done it by accident, but…

 _'He's not pulling away…'_ you thought to yourself before carefully glancing over toward him. He was as red as you probably were and he was looking intently at his phone as if trying to distract himself from what he was doing. You smiled lightly at the embarrassed look on his face before slowly slipping your hand fully beneath his own. He stiffened at the sudden feel of his hand place on top of your own before relaxed. When he finally gave your hand a gentle squeeze you felt your heart thump in happiness and nervousness.

"I really don't want to be the one to tell them they were right…" you spoke up a few minutes later as you pictured your friend laughing like an idiot and saying something along the lines of 'I told you so!' Iwaizumi groaned from beside you probably thinking about the kind of reaction Oikawa would give when he returned. You quietly laughed at the annoyed expression on your boyfriends face as he muttered something about punching the overly excitable captain the moment he saw him.


End file.
